Jinxed
by ReluctantHuman
Summary: When 17 year old Jasmines mum sends her off to live with the half-brother she's never met she thought life couldn't get any worse. Throw in some very attractive boys, an old family curse and vampires. Things will just keep getting more and more complicated. Rated M for future swearing and nudity. Possible Lemons


So there I was pulling up to tiny new school I'd been relocated to, half way across the freaking world! _Not that I'm bitter. _At least I had all the comforts of home with me, like my beautiful bike, a Kawasaki ZX 6R. Now I know when I say I ride a bike it makes me sound like a fat bolding man, but trust me, my baby is beautiful! She's sleek, smooth, purrs like a tiger and is bloody fast. Faster than a 107 year old virgin.

Now as for why I'm here, pulling up into a tiny school in Washington DC, why I'm in a country whose weather is as bad as back in England, is because of my lousy good for nothing run away father. Turns out he has another kid. Oh, and what perfect luck! Mum needs to go traveling with work and brother dearest and his fiancé very kindly, _it actually was pretty sweet, _opened up there home for me and thus, the fun of moving to the tiny town La Push. 'A fun, small and friendly place! The perfect change from Bristol.' Or at least that's how my mother tried to sell it to me. In the end I didn't really have a choice, she was selling the house and leaving so it was either move or squat, and I didn't fancy that.

I only arrived yesterday at the very end of the summer. I wanted to spend as much time in England as possible and didn't want to miss the first day, its bad enough being new. To be honest being moved had made me angry, really angry, to the point that I shook with rage. Not that I lack self-control…

Anyway back on track with my internal monologue, I hate it. The place is beautiful, Sam and Emily are wonderful and it not finding things to hate makes me cross. Stupid right? Ah well here I am.

As I pulled off my helmet I properly looked around at the people, they all looked the same! Well not the _same_ you know some where taller some were shorter, some fat, some slim, but as far as I could see they all, and I mean ALL had brown hair and tanned skin, and I was fucked if my plan wasn't to standout. I mean, I was blonde and pale, and apparently bikes weren't all that common either.

I sighed, ignored the staring by many people and followed the signs to reception. The women behind the desk seemed nice enough, Mrs Call I believe. She smiled gave me a map and wished me luck, all the normal stuff. I looked at my timetable, homeroom? What the holy fuck was home room? Think, back home... It'd be, umm, TUTORIAL! Of course, I need to get registered. Now just the matter of finding 'home room'.

And of course, I'm always late; I think it's a gene, maybe a mutation somewhere because no matter how hard I try I'm always, always late. I walked into my new class and gave my new teacher Mr Edwards, a bored looking man in his late thirties, a slip of paper that I had to get all my teachers to sign. He didn't look up when he gave it back to me. What a pleasant fellow, and I was left to find my own seat. The one in the corner at the back would do nicely. I put on my headphones and drowned the world out.

I didn't hear the buzzer over Muse, but took it as my queue to leave when everyone else stood up. Looked at my timetable, French on a Monday morning? Ouch. Next thing was to find my map so I could get there. Luckily it was next door. I walked in first, looking like such an eager beaver but the French teacher was nice, asking me about England, if I studied French before, what I studied at home, until the whole class had begun to fill and there was only seat left, at the front. _Perfect. _Stupid chatter box lady, although looking at the guy that I would be sat next to, it wouldn't be _too _bad because man he was pretty.

"Jacob Black" He smiled kindly at me. So buff, so big, so pretty! _Get it together Jinx come on!_  
"Jasmine Uley" I replied smiling. I may not like my ass hole of a dad but I do have to have his name.  
"Sam's little sister?" He inquired looking surprised.  
"The one and only" and then added _supposedly_ under my breath, who knew how many more off spring that man had created, he needed neutering.  
"Not a massive fan of your old man then?"  
"Can you blame me? Lives here, fucks Sam's life over, goes to England, creates me then fucks off somewhere else"  
"So I was right when I thought strong views?"  
"My opinions can be a little dominating" I whispered _or I could be if you like? _Wow. Slow the brain down Jinx. You can't just go round sounding like a slut. I looked at Jacob who was blushing slightly, awh, how cute! Then he had to go spoil it by licking his lips _I wish he was licking me _my naughty and out of control libido piped up.

I was brought back to earth by the teacher reprimanding Jacob for day dreaming.  
"Je déteste françaises" I moaned.  
"Well at least you're speaking the right language Miss Uley!" Mrs Baldwin snapped at me. Jacob sniggered so I kicked him under the desk we shared. The buzzer finally went after 50 grueling minutes and I skipped off _metaphorically speaking _down the hall way to drama. The only thing I was really any good at besides music.

"Wait!" I spun to see Jacob behind me. "Come sit with me at lunch?" I was happy at his gesture. It would be nice not to be alone, so feeling happy I agreed and carried on to Drama, surprised I made it out of French happy, but then there's a first time for everything and if I could make it out of Drama with another beautiful boy to think naughty thoughts about I was going to be a very happy bunny!  
Drama was a breeze, it was a whole lesson where all we did was play games. The down side was introductions. Everyone was sat in a circle on the floor when I entered, as I mentioned I have a late gene.

"AH! Here you are, excellent. I was beginning to worry you had gotten yourself lost!" I turned around to see a women, rather short and a bit plump with a sweet smile and grey streaks through her hair beaming at me and patting the space next to her on the floor.  
"Now that everyone is here I believe introductions are in order!" Another kind smile "My name is Mrs Sul, I have lived in Lapush all my life, my favourite colour is lavender and my hobbies are gardening and reading" She made a motion for the girl on her other side to go.

"My name is Rosie, umm, always lived here, my favourite colour is red and I like partying" She finished with a wink and a laugh.  
"My name is Kim, I've also never lived anywhere else! My favourite colour is brown and my hobbies are cooking and singing" She was a very happy and sweet looking.  
"I'm Jackson, I lived with the Makah tribe till I was 5, Blue, running and surfing."  
"I'm Ben, I have always lived here, I like the colour green and again surfing" To say I was surprised that there were two guys was an understatement, back home only one guy did drama.  
"Hi, I'm Jodie I grew up in Lapush, my all-time favourite colour has to be yellow and I like drawing" This left me, the class was small as it wasn't a popular subject.  
"I'm Jasmine, Jazz to most people until yesterday I lived in England, my favourite colour is grey and I like motorbikes and music" Everyone was just looking at me, as though they had really just noticed who I was.

"Excellent! So were going to be covering an ancient Greek play called Antigone, it was rewritten by a French play write called John Anouilh and it all started from the Oedipus legend" She smiled kindly at the confused looking class.  
"Let's start from the beginning shall we? Who can tell me anything about Oedipus?"

And just like that we were off messing around laughing doing whole class theatre, everyone seemed lovely. Lively fun, and everyone seemed to take drama seriously and not just as a piss around subject.

I was surrounded by like minded people and it was nice, my home sickness was about to go down.  
"The Greeks sure like there insect" Kim said as she directed me towards the cafeteria for lunch.  
"I know! And the whole parent murdering thing could have stopped if people were just honest! That way everyone would be alive and still have eyes."  
"Don't blood makes me squirm" Kim shuddered.  
"Then avoid Shakespeare's 'King Lear', eyes removed on stage"

We queued up to buy lunch and whilst I was chatting away happily about the pros and cons of gruesome theatre when  
"Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk past again?" I looked up to a massive 6'6 hulking bulk of a guy towering over me and who appeared to be talking directly to me.  
"Yes" I smiled sweetly "but this time don't stop" I gave him a pointed look turned around to face Kim again.  
"Paul go away" She sighed, "She's Sam's sister, and he'll have your head."  
"No way! You're Jasmine?" He looked me up and down again "but you look nothing like Sam!"  
"Imagine if you will that by having different mothers we have some different genes" I replied sarcastically.

He didn't seem to like my response, he just got angry so angry he started shaking and growling and another boy rushed over and dragged him outside.  
"Paul has a bit of a temper" Kim sighed "But Jared is always there to put him in line!"  
"Who's Jared?"  
"Oh um" She started turning pink "He's my boyfriend and Paul's best friend."  
"Ah, so does that mean you have to put up with that jack ass on a regular basis?"  
"He's not so bad when you get to know him!" She defended.  
"I know his type" and she just laughed.  
"Anyway I doubt they'll be back for a while, want to come sit with the gang?"  
I felt a bit sheepish because I had already promised to sit with Jake, but that was in fact the table she was gesturing to, smiled and agreed. When we reached the table Jacob gestured for me sit next to him and I gladly took the seat.

"See you met Kim" He smiled, "this is everyone else" He stopped to gesture round the table, "Let's see, today we have Seth and Quil, there's no Embry he… wasn't very well and you have already met Paul and Jared"

Everyone started laughing, again I just gave a sheepish smile.  
"So" Quil began.  
"So?" was my intelligent response.  
"OK I have to ask because Sam gets really stroppy every time it's mentioned, but did you really not know he existed until you were told you were moving here?"  
"No." I said rather bitterly "I didn't know who I was moving half way across the world to live with. To be honest I still don't I've only been there a night."  
"Ouch" Quil finished.  
"Nah, it's not too bad, they seem lovely"  
"Oh they are! And Emily is an amazing cook!" Seth added in very happily.  
"How do you all know them so well?" I inquired surprised~  
"We're old family friends, goes back a few generations" Jacob supplied. "We hang there a lot, you'll get to see me alllll theee time"  
"Well aren't I just lucky" _Very with a body like that _dammit Jinx. Well this boy just gets me all hot and bothered doesn't he. Mind you they weren't a bad looking bunch all in all, all so huge and muscly and manly _those hands._  
But alas my internal ramblings were cut off by Paul coming back to the table followed by Jared.  
"Oh joyous joy" I mumbled under my breath. His scowl seemed to deepen.  
Jared sat down next to Kim and pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled into her neck. I felt a bit queasy at the obvious show of affection.  
"Jared I presume" I said awkwardly.  
"Jazz" He offered me a nod but was too busy whispering something into Kim's ear.  
"How come he calls you Jazz?" Jacob said with mock offense  
"Everybody does" I shrugged, I hadn't even noticed.  
"Then I will too!" he declared  
"Go for it" I smiled then whispered to Jacob "Are they always this bad?" With a meaningful shrug towards Jared and Kim.  
"Always" He groaned back.

Conversation was easy with Jacob as long as I could keep my thoughts clean. To pass time we played 20 questions, it was nice to get to know someone better.  
"Favourite colour?"  
"Blue" He responded straight away. "You?"  
"Grey" Paul looked up and smiled, "My favourite colour too"  
"Ah so you've stopped sulking have you?"  
"Shut up Jake."  
_BRIIIINNNGGGG  
_I jumped out of my skin and nearly landed in Jacobs lap.  
"Jesus fucking Christ does that have to be so loud?"  
He raised an eyebrow and smirked _damn sexy smirk_ "What class do you have next?"  
I consulted my time table and groaned. "Gym" I nearly cried. I wasn't forced to take gym anymore at home, why was this torture necessary?  
"It's not too bad, you'll be with me and its basketball"  
"Have you seen how tall you are? I bet I don't stand a bloody chance in hell, that and I'm about as co-ordinated as a blind hedgehog with one leg" I actually wasn't too bad at basketball, but I often fell over my own feet.

As we made our way to gym I was grumpy. I didn't even have a gym kit and I most certainly wasn't wearing scrubs. They're called scrubs for a reason, washed never and gross.  
Once we arrived at the changing rooms I followed Kim into the girls, it was nice she was in so many of my classes.  
"Kim, I don't have a gym kit, I didn't know I needed one!" I pouted. "I didn't have to do gym in England"  
"I have a spare kit don't worry" She smiled kindly "I'm super prepared since that time it chucked it down with rain and we got brought inside but had to stay in our gym kits and I nearly froze to death"  
I laughed at her story. Then looked at her, she was shorter than me by a good few inches and a bit slimmer.  
"Do you think it'll fit?"  
"Only one way to find out" And she threw the kit at me.  
Luckily I could fit in it, but the shorts were a little short for my liking and the top a little tight; it would do though.

When we made our way through I took my slip up to the teacher Mr Stevens, he gave me a quick once over signed the form and told me to stand in line with everyone else.  
"I'll pick two captains. They can choose teams. This is to test how much you know and how good you are at basketball, your teams will stay as they are for the remainder of the topic so choose wisely." He looked the row up and down "Jacob, Paul you're up. Selections to made girl boy." He added quickly.  
I looked pleadingly at Jacob and fluttered my eyelashes in a joking way, Paul rolled his eyes but Jacob called  
"Jazz" I beamed at him and went and stood behind him.  
"Sophie"  
"Quil"  
"Jackson" and so on it went till we were 5 aside each with two reserves.

Jacob and Paul were both centers with me front right. All I had to really was shoot, before my time in the key ran out. Simple. Or so I thought. Everyone was so fast, I had a hard time keeping up, though I did get my fair share of hoops. Eventually class drew to an end and it was time to get changed.  
"You know you were really quite good, for a blind one legged hedgehog"  
I smiled at Jacob. "Thanks for picking me and not leaving me to the mercy of Paul" I pulled a face,  
"You should take that he tried to chat you up as a compliment"  
I just looked at Jacob in complete dismay.  
"Ok I get it, he's not exactly smooth but he's decent enough"  
Laughing I rolled my eyes and walked into the changing room.

As I arrived in front of my stuff there was someone blocking me.  
"Excuse me" I said being polite. The girl turned around and looked me up and down.  
"So you're the new girl"  
"Yes, that's me. Now if you don't mind you're in my way." I pointed to my stuff behind her.  
"You have to answer my questions" she demanded  
"Why?"  
"OMG do you not know who I am?"  
"Pretentious? I doubt that's your name, though it could be a self-fulfilling prophecy I suppose." She just blinked at me opening her mouth and closing it. I just pushed past and proceeded to get changed. She marched off in a stomp and I had to laugh, she looked like a 12 year old.  
"So who was that?" I asked Kim curious as to who I had just pissed off.  
"That was queen B of the school. Also known as vapid bitch and Sarah." She smiled at me.  
"I'll make note to avoid her then."  
"Is that a tattoo?!" Kim exclaimed looking at me.  
"Ugh, yes?"  
"Of what?" She said staring at staring at the center of my shoulder blades as if she could burn through and see what was on my back.  
"It's a wolf, I like wolves" I explained. Kim laughed.  
"What's wrong with wolves?" I said a bit miffed, everyone else liked the wolf in-between my shoulder blades.  
"Nothing! I also love wolves. I was just laughing because I think you'll fit in well here."  
"Okay then." I gave her a strange look. "Want to see my other one?"  
"You have another tattoo?"  
"Yupp" I said popping the p. "Two tattoos and 10 piercings though I promised mum I would only wear two on the first day. Apparently they make me look unapproachable or something" I rolled my eyes getting dressed.  
"Let's start with the tattoo" She said her eyes scanning all over me to see if she could see it.

"Relax would you!" I said as her eyes scanned my whole body. "It's here" I lifted off my vest top so she could see down my spine. I had the lunar patterns underneath the wolf. It started at the full moon directly beneath the wolf and continued until the moon had disappeared.  
"Werewolves?" Kim question  
"No I just thought they went well together. If you're lucky one day I'll tell you the reason." I winked at her.  
"Did they hurt?"  
"Yes a bit" I said shrugging my back vest back on. Grey skinny jeans, cherry red doc martens and my leather jacket. Nicking the body spray right out of Kim's hand I gave myself a double good spray for measure, a ruffle of my hair and was ready to go.

Shouldering her bag Kim looked at me "you're really not what I expected"  
"is that good?"  
"Yes I think it is" She smiled at me and we headed out of gym. "What have you got next?"  
I fumbled for my timetable. "English" I let out a sigh that was OK. I could cope with double English. Then I'd be done to go back to Sam and Emily's, unpack my room and hide until tomorrow morning. Simple plan.  
"Do you mind telling me which way?" Kim gave me a sympathetic look and said "right down this corridor, first left and then first door on the right"  
"Thank you!" and we went our separate ways me pulling out my headphones and ignoring everyone around me. This time the backing track was Seven Nation Army and I found it fitting though I had no idea why.

Walking into my last lesson of the day I was indeed late again, though I'm not really sure how. There was one seat left and it was next too fucking Paul. That gorgeous hunk of man meat that hid from what I could tell a rather rotten personality. I think it just must be something in the water here that people so beautiful, _maybe if I drank it too_. I handed my letter of attendance to the teacher at the front of the room. Average height, average build though when he spoke he sounded just like Kermit the frog. Making my way to sit next to Paul. I didn't acknowledge him as I sat down just looked eyes up at Mr Kermit and pretended he wasn't there. This plan worked for about an hour until we started working and chatter filled the room.  
"You know you didn't have to be so rude earlier" He stated calmly at me  
"Me rude? You propositioned a girl without even knowing her name or caring to ask"  
"What I did was flattery" He persisted  
"No. No it was not. Flattery is buying a girl flowers, asking details about her saying how beautiful she is. Not cheesy used pick up line in the queue for lunch" I responded deadpan  
He scoffed at me "not my fault you don't get asked out much"  
"Arrogant fucktard. I've been asked out more times than your thick skull could count up too, not my fault you didn't make the elite"  
He stayed silent and started to shake "You're a real bitch you know that?"  
Shrugging I merely said "I do try" and all communication ceased. The lesson passed quickly enough as I had already studied Shakespeare's Macbeth before and when the final bell rang I smiled. One quick trip to the office then I was free, maybe I would go exploring on my bike, I didn't think the beach was far.  
Mrs Call was still sat in her desk and took the paper I handed her with a smile. "I hope you had a good first day!"  
I smiled politely gave a "yes thank you" and left before she could ask any more questions. I walked out to my bike putting my headphones back in my ears, after my hushed argument with Paul I decided I needed something a little heavier and fell back on an old favourite Audioslave.

Climbing onto my bike just felt right, it was where I was supposed to be. Safe but exciting and was a gorgeous colour, black and sleek like a panther. I decided to obey all speed limits on the way home, it made sense considering I didn't know the roads, I would need to find a track of some kind though to properly test how fast we could go.

I arrived at Sam's house and hovered by the door, what should I do? Should I knock or just walk in? Walking in seemed too rude so I decided to go with knocking.  
Emily opened the door and smiled. "You don't have to knock you know?" Giving a half shrug half smile in response I climbed into the house behind her. "So who did you meet today?" She sounded like the perfect mother, like my mum.  
"Jake, Quil, Jared and Kim" I ticked their names off my fingers as I went "oh yeah and some pompous Barbie called Sarah I think?"  
"I know Sarah" replied Emily coolly. "Used to give Kim some trouble, keep an eye on her for me?"  
"I will don't worry"  
"Are the only members of the gang you met today?" Emily changed the subject back.  
"I think so… Oh wait nope I met Paul too" the tone of my voice must have noticeably dropped because Emily laughed.  
"Oh no. What did he do this time?"  
"just some cheesy chat up line that I swiftly put down, he had hard time dealing with it"  
"sounds like Paul alright, though Sam is going to kill him when he finds out he tried to chat you up" She chucked to herself "honestly that boy thinks he is god's gift to women, just you wait till he finds the one, he'll be sorry then." She paused and turned around to continue cooking. Just when I was about to sneak off upstairs she turned around again "Before I forget the boys are coming over for dinner this evening, I'll make your excuses about packing and bring you up dinner if you want?"  
"That would be great if you could. I have so much to actually unpack" I smiled at her great fully and left climbing the stairs.

There were piles of precariously balanced boxes in my room and I just grabbed the one on the top closest to me. It was labelled clothes and turned out to full of underwear. The underwear itself was of varying degrees of sexiness from Bridget Jones to pants with holes to lacy thongs. I just dumped the whole lot in the chest of draws, bras one side pants in the other. The next box was labelled crap and it was full of things like pictures, some of me and my mum, others of friends from back home. At the very bottom of the box I found my iPod dock and plugged it in on the bedside table for easy access. Putting on JET I found myself dancing around singing as I was unpacking. Music made the whole experience much easier, I was at least half way through when there was a knock on my door and Emily came in bearing dinner.  
"I didn't really know what you liked so I hope this is OK" She said as I turned the music down.  
"Honestly anything is lovely, I used to just live off pasta so any meal I didn't cook is amazing"  
"Well its homemade potato wedges, peas and sausages."  
"Smells delicious thank you" and Emily departed. I restarted the music and sat down to scoff my face at the desk that the room had.

Once I had eaten my fill it was time to start tidying again, near the end I found my box of piercings, it felt weird not to wear them so put them in right away. I had; double lobe, double cartilage in my left ear, scaffolding and a tragus piercing in my right ear, my nose and belly done. It felt right to have them all back in again.

Once everything was put away it didn't seem so bad, familiar pictures on the walls, my three beautiful guitars by the desk, pj's on. I could actually get used to this. I turned the music off and went over to the desk where I could sit on the chair and pick up my favourite guitar. She was a semi-acoustic Ashton and blonde just like me. I started strumming a familiar chord patter without really paying attention, it was the song for any guitarist looking for something familiar, Wonderwall by Oasis.

After a while I began to sing, it helps me keep in rhythm. I was singing quietly to myself when I heard a loud ruckus that broke me out of my trance. It was Sam shouting,  
"YOU CALLED MY SISTER A BITCH?" Uh oh. Looks like Paul was late to the party,  
"SHE CALLED ME AN ARROGANT FUCK FIRST" Paul shouted back.  
I sauntered down the stairs laughing and lent against the wall joining them to the living room. "Actually I called you an arrogant fucktard"  
Quil burst into hysterical laughter "that nickname is so going to stick"  
"I don't care what she called you" Sam growled "You show her respect! Besides she wouldn't have had to call you that if you hadn't tried to hump her leg like a stray dog"  
The rest of the boys started whooping in the background cheering on either Paul or Sam. It was clear to see that the fight had gotten friendly so I made my way to the kitchen to see Emily washing up.  
"Can I help with anything?" I asked feeling a little bad that everyone had just left her to do all the washing up. She passed me a tea towel with a smile.  
"You seem to have caused quite the commotion already"  
"I'm sorry!" I immediately began to apologies but she just waved me down and laughed.  
"It's nice to have another women around, and especially one who can stand up for herself and between you and me" she whispered "Paul is an arrogant fucktard"  
I beamed at her and she smiled back. Emily really was beautiful, even with her scars.  
"You know I really have no idea where all this stuff goes" the pile of dry dishes was accumulating.  
"Its OK you'll learn… Jazz?" she turned and looked at me straight in the eye. "I know you didn't want to be here, but you are a part of this family, I hope it turns out to be OK"  
This totally threw me so I gave her a soft smile and walked away back upstairs.

_Hope its OK for you guys! Review, let me know - RH_


End file.
